The Curses of Calaman
by izzy6392
Summary: A group of four friends decide one day to investigate their town's haunted house. Little do they know that it is indeed haunted by a whitch, and the friends soon find strange things happening to them.... Rating subject to change. Chap 2,3 REVISED
1. Prolouge, A Warning

The Curses of Calaman

_Prologue-A warning_

It was one year ago, that we dared entered the Calaman House. The Calaman is know throughout our town as being occupied by a witch. We are Mike, Jenna, Jake, and Izzy. We thought they were all just rumors...we thought it was silly...how wrong we were. And now we're here, to tell our story, so that the world may be warned, to stay away...


	2. Chapter 1, The Dare

The Curses of Calaman

_Chapter 1-The Dare_

**Izzy**

Hey, I'm Izzy. I'm a really shy 13-year-old kid, always keeping to myself. I'm really thin, kinda short, and always made fun of. I have bright orange hair, and horrible green eyes, I really hate the way I look. I'm always wearing this pair of black gloves. I don't really know why...just a habit I guess. But enough about me, lets get on with the tale.

It all started one Wednesday at school. Me and my best friend, Jake, were walking to algebra class just like every day first period. Jake's my age, but we're totally opposite. He is popular, athletic, and the real comedian. I guess the only reason Im really his friend is that I've know him since I was a baby, our mothers are best friends too. Anyway, we were walking to class when we ran into my least favorite person on Earth, Jake's girlfriend Cathy...she's super snobby, and rude. Though she is beautiful, her insides are hideous. She came up to us and began "Hey Jake, did you hear?" Of course...that's Cathy for you, always the center of gossip. "No, what's up?" responded Jake "Another kid disappeared into that Calaman haunted house place! They said he went in, and never came back...Lizzy told me, her cousin's stepbrother's nephew's stepsister saw it with her own eyes!" "I aint afraid of no haunted house" Of course...Jake had to be the hero for his darling girlfriend. Then, I saw Jenna coming up from behind Cathy...Jenna was the most beautiful girl in the school...she had sparkling blue eyes...beautiful wavy hair...she was also nice, smart and funny...I had had a crush on her since second grade...but never had the guts to ask her out. "Oh, do you really think you could brave the Calaman House?" she said as she came closer "prove it then!" "Errrrrr...uhhhhhhh...fine! Yeah...yeah! Ill go there today after school...but you have to come with me!" Jake replied a little shakily...and of course, I knew my angel would accept to go...did I forget to mention she was also brave? And then, my other friend Mike came along too...he was soooo lucky! He was Jenna's good friend...If only I could be him...of course, he wanted in too, and then, I had my say. "I'll go too" This was my big chance...to be somewhere with Jenna! So to cover it up, me, being the smartest and most logical person in the school, said "I want to prove that the house cannot possibly be haunted...its just not logical!" "Alright then," said Jenna "we'll all meet after school...see you at the Calaman House!"

I never should have agreed..none of us had any idea what we were getting ourselves into...

* * *

And so ends chapter 1! Not much, but chapter 2 will really start the story!


	3. Chapter 2, A house, a Witch, and a Curse

The Calaman Curses

_Chapter 2-A House, a Witch, and a Curse_

**Jake**

Hey, I'm Jake, and now its my turn to tell the story. In my eyes, I'm a tall, sort of plump 13-year-old kid. Its true, I am popular, but its not all that great...Izzy always makes a big deal of it though. Well anyway, on with the story.

We all met outside of the old house. It was even creepier today than usual... we all walked up to the front door, pushed it open, and stepped inside. The inside of the house was no different from the outside, old, ugly, and deserted...deserted for a good reason. "Well...no witches here...so I guess we"ll be going..." I said with an uneasy grin. "Yeah right...we"ll split up and explore, I'll go with Mike, you go with Izzy," said Jenna. Mike didn't object...didn't even care...he doesn't talk very often...he's really shy, and I hardly know him. So me and Izzy went upstairs while Jenna and Mike went right. We walked up the old rickety steps, which ended in a short hallway. At the end of the hall was a single room. We entered. It was a large main-foyer type room. It was very large and spacious, there was a single set of double doors at the end, and we headed toward it. Upon further inspection, we noticed that the doors had an insignia sketched above them, and we called Jenna and Mike "Hey guys! I think we found something!" I yelled. We heard footsteps outside the room, and Mike bounded in, followed by Jenna. As soon as they both entered the room, the doors and windows all slammed shut. We all ran toward the exit, but couldn't get the door opened. When we turned around, I almost fainted. Standing at the opposite end of the room, in front of the double doors, was a woman. She was very, very old, and dressed in strange, long robes. She walked up to the group. "Who are you that dare disturb me!" Her voice echoed throughout the empty room. "We...we are" I managed to sputter out "Just exploring ma'am" Izzy covered for me. He seemed so collected, so unafraid. Of course, he probably thought this woman was just a woman, and clearly not a witch, which she clearly was. Izzy always had to think logically... "Politeness will get you nowhere now that you have disturbed me, YOU WILL ALL PAY!" Jake felt a chill go up his spine. The lady pointed at each of them once, first at Mike, and muttered a single word..."old". Next she pointed at Izzy, and muttered, "touch" next me, she muttered "fat" and then Jenna, for whom she spoke in such a quiet voice I couldn't hear her. What did that mean? Mike old, Izzy touch, me fat? Odd...was this lady out of her mind? I felt a strange chill come upon me, an odd tingling...almost pain...but no...it was really strange, and by the looks on their faces, I could tell the others were experiencing the same chill. And then, just as soon as it had come, the chill disappeared. The old lady then yelled "BEGONE!" and the door burst open. We all bounded out the door, down the steps, and out of the house. I ran straight for home, didn't stop to talk to anyone, just ran...and ran

**Izzy**

I got home and went straight up to my room...I didn't care how early it was, after today I was ready for bed. I tool off my gloves, put them on my night stand. I went and fed my cat, cupcake, pet her, then lay down for bed. Nothing happened at that old house...nothing. The chill was just a figure of my imagination...nothing more...and her word...touch...meant nothing. I went to bed with confidence in my head, but fear in my heart.

* * *

And so ends chapter 2. Better than chapter 1, but still not great. Just wanted to get the beginning over with so I could start the rest. Will get better, and until Chapter 3, cya!


End file.
